A Sirius of Meetings
by tansy1354
Summary: Letters have been sent and on the 1st of July 1996 there will be a stream of people attending meetings at Graves, Grimmer and Associates, Solicitors in London. Find out what Sirius Orion Black has done now and to whom.
1. Chapter 1 The 5pm Meeting

A Sirius of Meetings by Tansy1354

Disclaimer: The only thing that does not belong to J.K. Rowling is the law firm of Graves and Grimmer and its staff. The logo described within is also my idea so if you wish to use it, please contact me. The street names are correct but the address and phone numbers are fictitious. Any resemblance to an existing business is purely unintentional.

Summary: Letters have been sent and on the 1st of July 1996 there will be a stream of people attending meetings at Graves, Grimmer and Associates, Solicitors in London. Find out what Sirius Orion Black has done now and to whom.

**Chapter 1 - The ****5pm Meeting**

**1****st**** July, 1996**

Petunia Dursley had read and reread the letter since it had arrived just a few days before her freak of a nephew was due home from that freaky institution that he attended during the school year.

_The Letter_

_Dear Mrs. Petunia Violet Dursley (nee Evans)_

_This is to inform you that you and your nephew Harry James Potter are requested to attend a meeting at the Legal Offices of Graves and Grimmer at the address given below on the 1st of July 1996 at 5 pm._

_Your Husband Vernon Vaughan Dursley and son Dudley Byron Dursley are also expected to attend._

_If you are unable to attend, please notify us in writing as soon as possible so alternative arrangements can be made._

_As this is in regard to a highly confidential matter, your discretion would be most appreciated. _

_Please bring this letter and another form of identification with you as this will expedite matters. Also note you are requested to be now more than ten minutes early for your meeting so as to protect the privacy of our clients._

_We look forward to seeing you on the above date._

_Regards Amberlin Grimmer (Senior Partner)_

_Graves, Grimmer and Associates_

_13 Phoenix Road_

_London, NW1 1HB_

What on earth would a solicitor want with her nice normal family and why was the boy included? Surely if he had done something wrong it would be taken care of by those freaky friends of his.

Vernon was wholly against attending until he did some checking and found that indeed the Solicitors were a highly respectable and legitimate firm in London. Still he decided that it would be better to be prepared in case, so he made sure they had their passports in order and insisted that Petunia, Dudley and he had some clothes and other important things packed up and ready to leave in a hurry if necessary.

Of course if anyone asked it would be explained that it had been a sudden necessity to visit his sister who had taken a fall because of one of her dogs.

It was decided that to save time only Petunia would go to collect the boy and bring him to the car where Vernon and Dudley would be waiting to load his trunk and head straight off to the solicitors.

So it was that it was only Petunia that met the delegation of Harry's unnatural friends, and assured them that she knew perfectly well how to take care of her own nephew. Angry at their gall she bustled the boy out of the station as quickly as a normal human could go.

Once in the car and on their way she shoved the letter at Harry and shouted at him before he even had a chance to read it, "Well Boy, what do you know of this, have you done something illegal? Are we going to be finally rid of you at last?" She almost smiled at that happy thought.

Fifteen year old Harry James Potter took the letter and read it, then looked over at his aunt and uncle trying to look confused while not smirking at Vernon and Dudley's middle names, "I have no idea what this is about Aunt Petunia, assuming you are actually allowing me to attend, I guess we'll find out when we get there."

With that Harry handed the letter back and ignoring the punches in the side that Dudley was currently giving him, he put his forehead against the window and gazed out as London passed by and wished he was on the other side of the window just passing by with it.

It didn't take Dudley long to give up on using Harry as a punching bag for boxing practice and the rest of the ride was tense but silent, until they were parking the car near the solicitors office.

"Remember boy, no funny business and if they ask you have been at Stonewall High and we treat you fine, understood?" Uncle Vernon glared at Harry who quickly replied "Yes, Uncle Vernon."

The office was located in an old historic building in the shape of a church which included a small garden around it and indeed the plaque outside noted that the firm had been established since 1796. The doors were massive and made of oak panels with iron knockers in the shape of a lion head.

A little further in was a second set of doors this time made of the most intricate stained glass in keeping with the church theme and once inside these there was a receptionist desk on each side of the doors which were manned by two immaculately dressed young women.

The one on the left looked up at the clock at the end of the large room before turning back to those who had just entered.

"You would be Mrs. Grimmer's five o'clock appointment, The Dursley family and Harry Potter. I am Joanne her secretary if you would like to take a pew" she said indicating to a couple of high backed ornate pews with red tapestry padding, "I will let her know that you are here."

With that she proceeded to another ornate stained glass door set halfway along a walkway to the left side of the massive room and knocked.

A tall woman exited the office and headed towards them. Immediately you noticed her dark hair was set in a perfect bun and she was dressed in a dark blue pant's suit with a scarf around her neck. The scarf was pale blue with the letters g&g scattered over it in silver

She held out her hand to Petunia Dursley as soon as she reached her, "Mrs. Dursley, a pleasure. My name is Amberlin Grimmer and I am sorry to ask but do you have your letter and some other form of verification with you just to make sure I have the right person?"

Looking a little affronted Petunia pulled out the letter and her passport, handing them to the solicitor who looked at them and nodded before handing them back.

"Now if you would all follow me to my office, Joanne will be along shortly with some tea and biscuits. Hopefully we will be able to conclude our business and have you all on your way again in no time."

Once inside the tastefully furnished office which was in keeping with the outside area, she indicated a highly polished mahogany round table with matching chairs and they all sat down. Petunia made sure that her nephew was sitting next to her so he didn't get any ideas.

Once everyone was settled Amberlin pulled a file off her desk and sat at the last vacant chair which unfortunately was between Dudley and Vernon Dursley.

A few minutes later Joanne arrived with the tea and biscuits, and after making sure that everyone was comfortable, Amberlin proceeded by opening up the file.

"Right, let us proceed then. This matter relates to the last will and testament of Sirius Orion Black who as you may know was Harry's godfather and was killed a week ago. I don't propose to go into the whole will only the first part which is why you're here.

First Harry, you should know that this law firm has been responsible for overseeing all legal matters on behalf of both the Potter family and the Black family for a number of generations." She winked at Harry as she saw the unformed question and then the sly smile that replaced it.

Now I have here his instructions which Mr. Black asked me to read out to you all,

Hello Dursleys and Harry,

First as Harry is fifteen, I am dead and he is the last of the Potter Line he is by law allowed to be emancipated given both our permissions. All that is needed is for you to sign the papers and you won't have to worry about him anymore.

Now for my surprise, I would like to show my appreciation for the wonderful care you have given my godson over all these years.

So Vernon, I have recently purchased the company known as Grunnings Drills, in fact you probably already know it was bought by a Mr. Paddy Blake, guess what, I am Paddy Blake and as I am now dead it now belongs to Harry as my heir. Once I die however a letter would have been sent to Grunnings Board of Directors with my instructions on what is to become of the company.

I have suggested that they should expand the company overseas and open an office in the United States, in Orlando, Florida to be exact. Due to your unfailing loyalty to the company and obvious people skills I of course suggested that you should be the one to head this office and that your salary shall be boosted every time you increase sales.

An announcement will be made officially in the next few days but since the new office will require setting up you will be leaving immediately after this meeting. Mrs. Grimmer will provide you with all the necessary documents and make sure you are on the next flight out. I should note that this is a five year placement as it will take time to establish everything.

Now as to you Petunia, of course I cannot imagine that you will not wish to accompany your husband and I can assure you that the house that has been purchased for you to live in, should meet with your amazingly high standards, if what Harry has told me is true. Don't worry it has a fine garden for you to potter around in as well. Arrangements will be made for your things to be packed up and shipped to your new address and your current house will be sold with the sale price forwarded to your account in America.

As to you Dudley, I believe that this new start is just what you need to truly find out about yourself. But given the fact that your parents will need your help setting up at the beginning and would miss you terribly anyway, copies of your school records have been passed along to a suitable local school. I believe that the school year starts the same time as the British system. A trust account has been set up for your schooling but it is only accessible as long as your grades are good. Should you fail any course it will reduce the amount of money you receive. Of course you will have complete control of what is left of your trust account once you turn eighteen. Should you wish to remain at Smeltings the same thing will apply but I guess your Aunt Marge would take over your guardianship.

So there you go, just sign the forms and go, just one more thing everything will be provided for you as long as you remain in America for the five years of the contract. And of course, Harry won't need to go with you once he is emancipated.

I believe that settles any debt that is owed to you for taking Harry in.

Sirius Orion Black

The silence that filled the end of the reading was replaced soon afterwards with the sound of rustling papers and a gentle clearing of the throat.

"I am sorry that I cannot give you more time to digest this but your flight leaves in two hours and the car will be here shortly to make sure you get to the airport in plenty of time.

Mrs. Dursley, if you could just sign the emancipation papers as Harry's next of kin. Next, if both you and your husband could sign the papers to allow your home and car to be sold for you and the money to be transferred. Then finally if Mr. Dursley could sign the contract so he can take up his new position. Then if you could just hand over your car keys, you can be on your way." Mrs. Grimmer's businesslike tone filled the still silent office.

Looking around the table she had to smile as it looked like all of those present there had been hit with stunners and the expressions on their faces told an interesting tale. Petunia Dursley was staring at Harry with a look somewhere between vindicated and regretful. Vernon Dursley had an outraged look on his face that made it look something like a gargoyles. Dudley Dursley had a look somewhere between rebellion and constipation. Harry on the other hand had a completely blank look on his face.

Suddenly there was a wave of noise in which she was able to make out, "What the bloody Hell, How dare he?" (This from Vernon) "Finally some recognition" (this from Petunia) "But Mummy, I don't want to go to America" (this from Dudley).

But that was cut off by a loud laugh coming from Harry who continued to laugh uncontrollably. Amberlin had a feeling that this wasn't good, so quickly got up and pulled Harry through the door to the washroom which was situated behind her desk. Leaving him there for a few minutes, she walked back into her office and stood before the Dursleys with a steely eye letting it finally come to rest on Petunia.

"I must ask you to sign the papers as soon as possible as I have another meeting scheduled in twenty minutes and for our visitors and clients privacy we prefer them not to cross paths in the waiting room. Besides I am sure you are anxious to be on your way. I will say goodbye to Harry for you if you like."

Petunia silently nodded to the door of the washroom then picked up the pen and paper lying on the table and signed the various forms where indicated before handing the pen to Vernon.

"Vernon just sign the forms and don't waste any more of Mrs. Grimmer's valuable time." With that she nodded at Amberlin and pushed a still whining Dudley towards the door to the hall. Vernon quickly signed as well and stomped out of the office after his wife and son.

"Joanne will give you all the travel documents and will drive you to the airport. Copies of the forms you just signed will be forwarded on. I wish you good luck and goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Dursley."

She quickly crossed back to the washroom and as suspected Harry was no longer on the floor laughing instead he lay there in a fetal position sobbing. She quickly sat down beside him and pulled him into her lap, embracing him as if he were one of her own now grown up children.

Finally the sobbing ceased and the sound of even breathing told her that he had cried himself to sleep. Amberlin looked at her watch and realised that there was only fifteen minutes till her next meeting. Gently easing the boy off her lap she stood up and flicked a small switch next to a box by the door.

"Father, it's Amberlin, would you mind coming to my office I could do with some help." Stepping back through the door she went to collect the signed papers while awaiting his arrival.

The papers had just been placed into the file and the file placed on her desk when Alexander Graves walked briskly through the slightly open door. He was also tall, dark haired and distinguished looking, still handsome despite his age. He had a no nonsense air about him although that was currently warring with a loving look of concern for his daughter.

"What's happened, Lin? You don't look hurt and you haven't needed my help on any legal matters for a very long time, so what do you need my help with? Surprise replacing the concern as his daughter led him to the washroom of all places and opened the door.

"Oh, I see." was all the comment he gave as he reached down and easily picked up the sleeping youth.

"Yes, I'm afraid Harry sort of broke down at the reading with his relatives. I suspect that was the first time he had grieved properly for his godfather. Could you take him to your office and let him sleep for a little while as he isn't needed at my next meeting and you will need to officially read the will to him later, I will bring Mrs. Tonks along at the end of our meeting."

"Yes that is probably best since he should have someone else who is familiar with pure blood etiquette and the history of the Black family. He will also need appropriate robes and accoutrements for the final meeting. Good luck with the next one, I'll see you at home later. Perhaps it would be prudent to offer Harry a room for the night. I'll send word to have a room made up for him." With that he bent over and kissed his daughter's cheek before gently picking up the small youth and returning to the room next to his own office on the other side of the hall.


	2. Chapter 2  The 6pm Meeting

A Sirius of Meetings by Tansy1354

Disclaimer: The only thing that does not belong to J.K. Rowling is the law firm of Graves and Grimmer and its staff. The logo described within is also my idea so if you wish to use it, please contact me. The street names are correct but the address and phone numbers are fictitious. Any resemblance to an existing business is purely unintentional.

Summary: Letters have been sent and on the 1st of July 1996 there will be a stream of people attending meetings at Graves, Grimmer and Associates, Solicitors in London. Find out what Sirius Orion Black has done now and to whom.

A Big THANK YOU to all those who have read, reviewed, added it to their story alert, favourites or C2. This chapter is dedicated to **ioname2you **for my 10th review and being 10th for adding it to their Fav. List. Also to **Angelzgirl89 **for being the 7 0th person to add it to their Story Alert List.

**Chapter ****2 - The 6pm Meeting**

27th June, 1996

Dear Mr. Ian Andrew Granger

Mrs. Elizabeth Jane Granger (nee Beckwith)

You and your daughter Hermione Jane Granger are requested to attend a meeting at the Legal Offices of Graves and Grimmer at the address given below on the 1st of July 1996 at 6 pm.

If you are unable to attend, please notify us as soon as possible so alternative arrangements can be made.

As this is in regard to a highly confidential matter, your discretion would be most appreciated.

We look forward to seeing you on this date also please note that we would appreciate if you did not arrive before 5.50pm so that we can protect the privacy of the clients coming to the meeting before yours.

Please present this letter and some form of identification on arrival as you will not be admitted without it.

Amberlin Grimmer

Senior Partner

Graves, Grimmer and Associates

13 Phoenix Road

London, NW1 1HB

020 6677 1234

Elsewhere the following people were opening up similar letters: Andromeda Miranda Tonks (nee Black) and Theodore Ambrose Tonks, their daughter Nymphadora Maree, Remus John Lupin and Arabella May Figg

0x0x0x0x0

**1****st**** July 1996**

It was 5.54pm, when these people ran into each other outside the churchlike building that housed the Law firm of Graves, Grimmer and Associates, at the same time, there was a chorus of, "what are you doing here." After comparing notes they had ascertained that they were all there for the same meeting.

For Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks it had been especially hard to get away from the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore without letting on where they were going and why, although both had a sneaking suspicion it may have something to do with Sirius. They hoped it would be as Grimauld Place had sealed itself shut after Sirius died.

Arabella Figg knew of this law firm and was confused as to why she was included as she didn't know anyone who would leave her anything if it was to do with a will and as far as she knew she didn't need a lawyer for anything.

Andromeda and Ted Tonks also knew of this firm and also knew that it was the one used by both the Black family and the Potter family. They were doubly intrigued as Andromeda had received a second letter that requested her to also attend another meeting at 7pm as well.

Hermione was almost dying of curiosity when her parents had shown her the letter as they picked her up at Kings Cross Station. When Elizabeth Granger had asked her if she knew what this was about, she was not happy when Hermione could not supply any reason.

Finally they all made their way through the ornate doors and the exquisite stained glass doors and were met by a young woman who had been sitting behind a desk on the right hand side.

"Good Evening, I'm Sandra, and you will be Mrs. Grimmer's six o'clock appointment. To save time may I please check your letters and identification before I go and let Mrs. Grimmer know you are here."

After this was taken care of she indicated they take a seat on the pews on the left side of the room before making her way to a door further along the left side which was made of dark wood surrounding a stained glass panel.

While she was gone the others looked around and noticed that in the middle of the long building was a large sculpture of a pair of scales; the cross piece at the top was done in silver, the supporting middle was done in hematite. One turned silver tray held a stylized Graves, the other a stylized Grimmer, both sculpted in aquamarine. It was quite magnificent with the way the light hit it from the high windows at the back of the building.

Sandra returned only a few minutes later and asked them to follow her to the door she had disappeared into where she gave a quick knock and after a female voice replied, "Come in, Sandra" she opened the door and ushered them inside.

They were met at the door by a tall woman with her dark hair set in a perfect bun and dressed in a dark blue pants suit with a scarf around her neck. The scarf was pale blue with the letters g&g scattered over it in silver.

"Welcome everyone, I am Amberlin Grimmer and I will be conducting today's proceedings, please take a seat at the table, we will begin shortly."

The others made their way to large highly polished mahogany round table with matching chairs and quickly found a seat.

"Now, we will just be a moment while Sandra brings us some refreshments and then we can begin. I will however take this opportunity to explain to you, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, you are mainly here as Hermione is still under age and of course you will be looking out for her interest." It was that moment that Sandra returned with a tea trolley containing many delicious cakes and pots of tea and coffee. The crockery all bore the same design as that found on Amberlin's scarf.

Sandra placed the plates of cakes in the middle of the table and handed out cups before filling them with whatever each person requested.

Once everyone was settled, Amberlin went to her desk to retrieve a large folder before returning to the table and sitting between Arabella Figg and Remus Lupin.

Opening the folder she cleared her throat and began; "Now I am sure you are all wondering why you are here. Well that would be to hear your part of the Last Will and Testament of Sirius Orion Black. I ask that you hold all questions and comments until the end of the reading, so without further ado.

Dear Friends and Real Family

I would first like to thank those here who have looked out for my godson Harry James Potter and ask that you continue to do so. In fact you are the only ones that I trust to not take advantage of him and will be loyal to him alone.

In acknowledgement of this I leave each of you the following;

To Hermione Jane Granger, I leave the sum of 30,000 galleons and joint ownership of the Black Family Library

To Arabella May Figg, I leave the sum of 30,000 galleons

To Nymphadora Maree Tonks, I leave the sum of 100,000 galleons to be used as her dowry, plus a further allowance of 1000 galleons a month till she gets married or feels she no longer needs it.

As Lord Black, I hereby welcome Nymphadora Maree Tonks into the Black Family and expect you to be loyal to your family first before all others. I also ask you to protect and train Harry up to auror standard.

To Remus Lupin, I leave the sum of 100,000 galleons plus the joint ownership of the Black Family Library with Hermione. I leave a further 100,000 galleons to buy or establish a pub in honour of the Marauders.

I also leave him one property of his choice from amongst those held by the Black Family. My old friend as the last Marauder left it is up to you to continue to live, but also to live well for us.

To Andromeda Miranda Tonks, as Lord Black, I hereby reinstate you as a member of the Black Family and also reinstate your allowance of 1000 galleons a month. You may also choose a Black Family property for your own. I also ask you to give Harry a home, prepare him his role of Head of an Ancient and Noble House and protect him from Dumbledore.

Vaults have been set up at Gringotts for all of you for the money part of your gifts.

Now onto something else that I know that will shock some of you but while stuck behind the gloomy walls of Grimmauld 'Prison,' sorry, Place. I had a lot of time to think, and yes, I can think of other things besides food and pranks (and stop laughing Remus, Nymphadora and Andromeda).

Anyway back to what I was thinking about which was how to remove the stain of the Blacks from the Wizarding World. Then it came to me, the perfect answer, one that is indeed worthy of a marauder (all right, I was thinking about pranks; happy now?). I am going to leave nearly everything to those who could help all those whom the Black Family persecuted, so to that end the most of the Black money and property deeds have been placed in a vault at Gringotts, in the name of the New Life Trust.

You who are gathered here are amongst the groups affected most so you will form the Board of the New Life Trust and it will be your jobs to see that it helps those who need it.

Now, before I go any further, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I want to compliment you on raising your daughter to be intelligent and compassionate, you should be very proud as she has the capacity and now the means to change her world. I also believe if given the opportunity you would love to have something that you could share with your daughter in her world

As for you Hermione, Harry told me of your desire to help the house-elves and muggleborns, here is your chance. However a word of caution here, Hermione, before you do anything read up on the history of the house-elves and the wizarding world. Get the real story from Harry's friend Dobby to actually find out what is needed by them rather than what you think they need. I know that I am not your favourite person in my dealings with Kreacher and you were right I should have treated him better, but remember Kreacher is a product of what the Black Family made him, as was I.

Arabella, you have suffered and been shunned because you are a squib, I give you the means to help others like you.

Andromeda, although you have not suffered, you know others who have been cut off by their families for not doing the right thing and are suffering as a result.

Finally Remus, you have been hurt the most for something that is not your fault, I know you would love to be able help others like you as well as other magical creatures that have no rights. By all accounts you are a great teacher so teach others like you, start your own school, I am sure that one of the Black properties would be suitable for the purpose or be adapted to it. I also ask you to look after Buckbeak and find him somewhere he can finally stretch his wings.

Well that's it for me; Amberlin and Alexander have all the details and paperwork, plus the keys to your new vaults. I thank all of you from the bottom of my heart for your friendship and support and know that I leave my legacy in good hands.

Sirius Orion Black, alias Padfoot, alias Snuffles"

After Mrs. Grimmer had finished reading there was stunned silence as each person in the room came to terms with what they heard, in particular Remus, Nymphadora and Andromeda who were struggling to get their emotions and in Remus' case tears, under control.

Amberlin began pulling out papers and envelopes from the file in front of her then stood to distribute them around the table, "Now the papers in front of you are for you to sign acknowledging that you have received you bequest. The envelopes contain keys to your new vaults. To facilitate this if you would each come forward to my desk, I will need to sign as executor and someone else will need to sign as witness. Hermione you will also need your parents signature.

Hermione and Arabella were the first to begin the process, indeed, Arabella kindly signed as witness for Hermione.

Next up Andromeda, who also acted as witness for Arabella who returned the favour.

Next was Nymphadora who had Remus sign as her witness and finally Remus who had Andromeda sign as his witness.

When all was concluded they reconvened at the table to ask questions and make their comments.

Strangely the only question on everyone's mind was the New Life Trust and even more strangely it was Ian Granger who finally posed it.

"Mrs. Grimmer, can you give us any more details on the New Life Trust, such as what it contains, etc."

Here Amberlin smiled, "Ah, yes I can certainly do that, as to the money, I believe that at last count there was 75 million galleons. As to property, I believe there are seven properties. A chateau in France, a castle in Wales, four Manor houses of varying sizes in Great Britain all with their own woods, a small manor in Ireland, in addition to this there are three sets of land ranging from three acres to twenty acres. I do have a list here if you wish to see it.

This leads me to our final business which is the setting up of the Board of the Trust. Firstly do any of you wish to decline your seat on the trust?"

Elizabeth Granger cleared her throat and then asked, "What about Hermione's schooling and the fact she is underage?"

"Well, the Trust will probably take at least twelve months to get up and running, by that time Hermione will be of age in the Wizarding World. As for schooling it was hoped that you would act as Hermione's agents until she finished. I am not sure it was made clear earlier, but you are also invited to be on the board, Mr. Black felt that you could liaise with other

Muggleborn parents especially now that Lord Voldemort was back and they would be high on his hit list."

Elizabeth turned to her husband and there followed a quiet conversation that ended with a nod from Ian.

"Very well, we accept under those terms as well as being Hermione's representatives." There were smiles all round as said teenager jumped up and gave each of her parents an enthusiastic hug and thank you.

Everyone else around the table also agreed and the papers to set up the trust were signed immediately. When that was done Amberlin suggested that a visit to Gringotts was in order and arrangements were made to take a portkey provided by Graves and Grimmer. Before they left however the new Board arranged a date to meet and discuss how to achieve this mighty task they had taken on.

After everyone else had left, Amberlin gave a note to Andromeda who was required at the next meeting at 7pm which would be presided over by Amberlin's father and a founder of the firm, Alexander Graves.

Having handed over the note, Amberlin left her client to read in privacy while she went to arrange a small meal to be served at the beginning of the next meeting. Both participants in that meeting were going to need it.

0x0x0x0x0x

A/N – I have written a further part which details more of the New Life Trust and its undertakings as well as a little bit more about the Pub. Now my question to you is would you like to see this as part of an epilogue or a separate one off chapter of its own. Please PM me or leave your opinion in a review. Thank you. Next up the rest of Sirius Orion Black's will.


	3. Chapter 3 The 7pm Meeting

A Sirius of Meetings by Tansy1354

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 of this fic.

Summary: Letters have been sent and on the 1st of July 1996 there will be a stream of people attending meetings at Graves, Grimmer and Associates, Solicitors in London. Find out what Sirius Orion Black has done now and to whom.

A/N – This chapter dedicated to **sulix** for being the 110th person to add this story to their story alert and **mamakitty2010 **for being the 30thperson to add it to their Fav. List and to the manager of **Dumbledore is a** **manipulative/bad man** for adding my story to its 10th C2.

Special note to jennadancer who doesn't have a reply email, thank you for the review, yes the format is different from the norm and thanks too for your comment about the epilogue, it seems to be the most popular choice at this point.

**Chapter 3 - The 7pm Meeting**

July 1st, 1996

Office of Amberlin Grimmer.

**Around** **6**.**45pm**

_Previously_

_After everyone else had left, Amberlin gave a note to Andromeda who was required at the next meeting at 7pm which would be presided over by Amberlin's father and a founder of the firm, Alexander Graves._

_Having handed over the note from Sirius, Amberlin left her client to read in privacy while she went to arrange a small meal to be served at the beginning of the next meeting. Both participants in that meeting were going to need it._

The note was not very long surprisingly,

Dear Andi, (my Favourite Cousin)

I have one more important thing to ask, that, if I was there I would be down on my knees pleading for you to help Harry as much as you can. I ask that you teach him what he will need to be a Head of House, especially as now that he is emancipated he will also become Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter.

Growing up you were one of the few people I could trust to be there when I needed someone to talk to. Harry's relatives hated him and put him down at every opportunity. I need you to try and undo what they did. He really needs someone adult to talk to, who will not be condescending or manipulating, and will be there for him alone.

I have not left Grimmauld Place to Harry or Remus, and Harry can't go back to his relatives since hopefully they will be flying out of the country in the next couple of hours. I know that Harry would prefer to go to the Weasleys but I think he would be better off with you so he can get help dealing with my death. I didn't have much time with him and I'm hoping you could talk to him about me and the Black Family.

I know I am asking a lot of you but you and Ted were great parents to Nymphadora and at this point with everything that my godson is dealing with in his life what he really needs is an adult advisor that puts his best interests first, so protect him from the manipulations of Dumbledore and make sure my godson gets to live his life.

To this end I have set up a meeting to see about making some alliances to help Harry to do what must be done. I want you there to help him with that as well, he is intelligent and has a heart of gold but not much self esteem.

I know I can count on you Andi and regret I will not be there to see him blossom under your care.

Love Sirius

PS Only my solicitors, Harry and you will know the contents of the entire will.

By the time that Andromeda had finished reading there were tears in her eyes, but she was also astounded at how much thought Sirius had put into his plan, it seemed so out of character for him. Obviously his captivity at Grimmauld Place would be almost as bad as being in Azkaban without the dementors, so she really shouldn't be surprised that her favourite cousin had taken the time to do some soul searching.

Her reflections were interrupted as Amberlin Grimmer opened the door to the office and poked her head in, "Mrs. Tonks, if you would follow me to my father's office my father and Mr Potter are waiting to begin the next meeting."

xxxASOMxxxASOMxxxASOMxxx

Sitting Room of Alexander Graves

**Around** **6**.**45** **pm**

Over the way in the private suite of Alexander Graves sat a slightly confused Harry Potter, who was currently trying to slowly take in the room he was now in, until someone to his left placed his glasses on his nose and cleared his throat.

"Good Evening, Mr. Potter. My name is Alexander Graves and I am Senior Partner here at Graves, Grimmer and Associates, I will be conducting your next two meetings."

"Um, not to sound rude or anything but where am I?" Harry asked as he took a more detailed look around him. He appeared to be in a rectangular sitting room with two doors at either end of it. All of the furniture and fittings were of the finest materials, such as the wardrobe and dressing table which were of the most exquisite mahogany.

All the various furniture pieces were of the finest ornate mahogany. The walls were painted in a pale blue and had four silver sconces with torches strategically placed around the room. He noticed he had woken up on a lounge done in dark blue tapestry with silver weighing scales scattered over it, under his head was a silver cushion with tassels in various blue hues.

Seeing Harry's eyes finally fall in bewilderment onto the magnificent robes hanging on a valet next to the wardrobe, he quickly added,

"Ah, do you not remember your meeting with my daughter and your relatives?"

He looked at Harry who seemed confused at first then gasping in horror before his hands came up to cover his face as he suddenly remembered what had happened in the bathroom, near the end of the meeting.

Alexander couldn't help it, he sat down next to Harry and placed an arm around the youth's shoulders, speaking more gently he continued, "Do not worry or be ashamed of being overcome, as it is a totally normal affect of grief, in fact it is an important step in the healing process and is totally natural. As is lack of sleep, so my daughter and I decided to bring you here to my private sitting room to rest while she conducted her next meeting.

Secondly I see you have noticed the robes, I hope you don't mind but while you were asleep I took the liberty of having the tailor come in to fit you for your formal head of house robes. These will be needed for the 8pm meeting you and your advisor will be attending and I will be conducting."

Harry dropped his hands and stared at the older man in shock, "WHAT MEETINGS AND WHAT ADVISOR" he shouted.

Alexander Graves took the young man's loud query in stride as he answered, "I'm sorry, perhaps I should explain that your godfather had organized four meetings at our offices today. The first you attended to deal with your relatives and status, the second was to do with certain bequests which you were not required to attend and which you slept through. The next meeting will be at 7pm where the rest of the bequests will become known and where you will meet the advisor that Lord Black suggested for you and where an explanation for the last meeting will be given.

Now I think we should adjourn to my office where I believe my daughter has arranged some food for you, after all you are a growing lad and I am sure hungry by now." He got up and strode to the door but turned before opening it.

"One more thing, since your relatives are on their way out of the country and as you are now emancipated, you will need to think about where you are going to stay for the next few nights. You will of course have the option of staying at any of the Black Family or Potter Family properties or perhaps at the home of your advisor.

As my daughter probably mentioned earlier this firm has been the legal representatives for several generations of Potters, in fact I counted myself lucky to have your paternal grandparents, Eleanor and Henry as close friends as well as clients. So since it will probably take a couple of days to determine how you want to proceed and probably you also want some time to yourself to come to terms with everything, my daughter and I would be more than happy to have you stay with us even if it is just for the night. I can assure you that our wards were put up by the goblins, so you couldn't be safer.

Harry was still sitting on the sofa, his mind suffering from information overload, so it took a few minutes before Mr. Graves last statement sunk in that he knew his family. Only a short time ago he was lamenting the second last link to his parents being ripped from him and here in front of him was a new, unexpected link to not just his parents but the whole Potter Family. How could he not take advantage of it, after all he was an adult now thanks to Sirius and what better first decision could he make.

Having made up his mind he quickly stood up and moved towards the man at the door with his hand out, he reached for the man's hand and shook it, "You don't know how much that means to me, Sir. My dad's friends have told me a bit about him and my mother, but I know very little about the rest of the Potter family. I don't know how I will ever be able to repay your kindness. Thank you so much."

Alexander Graves was somewhat surprised but also glad that Henry's grandson had accepted his offer. Smiling at the teen he nodded before opening the door and indicating that Harry should precede him into the office.

xxxASOMxxxASOMxxxASOMxxx

The first thing the raven haired youth noticed was the obligatory mahogany table, this one was round and of medium size and currently there were two matching chairs placed at it with a variety of plates of food and drink spread out upon a silver and blue cloth.

However what actually almost gave the poor young man a heart attack was the woman who was currently seated there looked like a mature female version of his beloved godfather, she had the same black hair and blue eyes which were now looking back at him a little nervously.

She quickly rose and came over to her new charge with hand held out, "Hello Harry, my name is Andromeda Tonks, I am sure Sirius has mentioned me, since I believe you have spent some time in the home where the family tapestry is housed. In case he didn't, I am his cousin. Like him, I too was struck off the tapestry but for the unforgivable crime of marrying a muggleborn instead of the pureblood my parents chose for me.

Sirius left me this note," she handed the note over deciding that Sirius' own words would be more effective in gaining the boy's trust than anything she came up with.

Harry took it with twitching fingers and began to read, as he did so tears once more trickled down his worn face as he found out just how much Sirius Black really loved and cared for his godson.

Andromeda couldn't help it she moved forward and took the teen into her arms, whispering quietly, "It's all right Harry, I'm here for you and only you from now on, and we'll get through whatever is to come together, OK? By the way, I would be more than happy if you just called me Andromeda."

At that point there was a respectful clearing of the throat from over by the desk where Alexander Graves was standing with a folder in his hand, "I am very sorry to have to interrupt, but we do have a lot to get through in this meeting, especially since you will need some time to prepare for the next meeting as well".

He purposefully made his way to the round table and opened the folder in front of him as Andromeda and Harry hastily joined him, the eminent barrister then waved at the refreshments, "Please help yourself while I get started. I apologize in advance that I will have to go over the will from the beginning so some of this you both already know."

Opening the folder he began reading from the start which was covered in Harry's first meeting of the day, for Andromeda she had to admit that her favorite cousin had for a change been subtle, but none the less effectively devious when dealing with the Dursleys. Although he must have had some help from the goblins it was a scheme more than worthy of the old marauder.

Meanwhile Harry had kind of tuned out and instead helped himself to a ham and chicken sandwich and a glass of pumpkin juice and had just taken a bite, suddenly realizing how hungry he must have been.

He tuned back in however as Mr. Graves begun on the next part since he had slept through that meeting. The wild haired youth was not really surprised by who was given what, but he was amazed as he heard the intricate details of the plans that his godfather had concocted.

So it was that they came to the rest of the last orders of the grim marauder.

"To Ron Weasley, I leave 30,000 galleons in a trust fund which he may access without parental agreement, however he may remove no more than 50 galleons per month up to a total of 600 galleons per year. He will gain full access to the fund on his 21st birthday to do with what he wishes. Ronald will also be supplied with a firebolt broom to continue his quiditch career at Hogwarts and beyond.

To Ginevra Weasley, I also leave 30,000 galleons and a firebolt with the same conditions of no more than 50 galleons per month, up to 600 galleons per year, full access to be granted on her 21st birthday or wedding day whichever comes first.

To Fred and George Weasley, I leave 50,000 galleons each, to be used as they see fit, as long as at least some of it is used to continue the proud tradition of The Marauders. I also leave you copies of The Big Book of Marauders Secrets. I command you as an original marauder to initiate a range of products in our memory, as such permission is given to use the Marauders name for this line only.

To Arthur and Molly Weasley, I leave 100,000 to clear all debts, take a holiday and fix up The Burrow, I do this by way of thanks for taking care of my godson Harry and on James' and Lilys' behalf. Please accept it in the spirit it was given.

To Dumbledore and the Order which he is leader of, I leave 100,000 galleons to be used to support all of the members and their families only. Note that this amount is on the proviso that no one especially Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and Severus Tobias Snape interfere with Harry James Potters' life in any way for the next twelve months from the date of this reading. Should this occur then the above mentioned amount will be withdrawn immediately and you will be liable to a penalty payment of 50,000 galleons to be collected as back rent for the use of Grimauld Place over the last months.

As to Grimauld Place, the Black Family Home, I leave this to Alastair "Mad-Eye" Moody, to turn it into something appropriate, I have expressed my suggestion to him in a separate letter.

Next, I have set up a Hogwarts Improvement Fund which currently has 50,000 galleons in it and is to be used for the following,

1. Money is to be made available to upgrade the school brooms to something more modern and reliable, I leave this for the current Flying Instructor to accomplish.

2. A Sum of 10,000 galleons to be donated in the name of Lily Potter to Hogwart's Library, books to be added via this donation are to be chosen by Remus Lupin and Hermione Granger in consultation with the current school librarian.

3. Awards for excellence are to be initiated starting in the next school year closest to the date of this will. They will be warded to the students who achieve the highest marks in these subjects at the sitting of the OWL's and NEWT's for that year.

The Lily Potter Award for Excellence in Charms

The James Potter Award for Excellence in Transfiguration

The Alistair Moody Award for Excellence in Defence Against the Arts

each OWL winner will receive 500 galleons and a plaque

each NEWT winner will receive 1000 galleons and a plaque

I think it high time these people were honored in an appropriate manner, besides just imagine Snape's face when he hears about the one in James' name, some one make sure to take a photo for posterity.

4. Buy some small boats and water toys to use for fun on the The Black Lake

5. Buy some bicycles and skateboards to use on the paths around the lake.

Now onto the most important things, I leave everything except those things already listed, to my godson, Harry James Potter. As current Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, I claim my right to name my successor so I also name Harry James Potter as the new Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black.

As your first duty, I suggest you disinherit and dissolve the marriages of Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange, Alexander and Andromeda will help you with that.

Also as Head of one Noble House and with your emancipation, you can now also become Head of House Potter. As such you will need to appoint proxies to vote for you in the Wizengamot until you are able to do it yourself. This is particularly important as up until now Albus too-many-names Dumbledore has been voting as the proxy for your house.

The family businesses I leave for you and Andromeda to decide on, Alexander will be able to provide you with the full list.

On a personal note, Harry, I know you two don't know each other very well,but I want you to trust each other and listen to her advise, she knows how pureblood and muggle society both work. She will be an expert liaison for you, between the magical and muggle worlds.

Finally, I have arranged a little meeting to remind some people of their alliances and duty. Again Alexander has the information on this, and will give it to you both at the end of the reading.

Speaking of which, I think I have covered everything now, so that leaves me with the hardest thing of all, to say goodbye. I may not have always taken life seriously, but I hope that with this legal Drabble that I have put some things right at last.

So here are my final words to you both, do not mourn me as I will be in a much better place with the brother and sister of my heart. Have a drink and play a prank in my honour (you had better make it a spectacular one) and remember me with laughter not tears.

Signed Sirius Orion Black, Padfoot and Snuffles

There was silence in the elegant office of Alexander Graves as he completed the will reading, one that this distinguished man was reluctant to break. He looked at the grandfather's clock which like most items in this office was a family heirloom, nodding to himself he decided that they could spare a few minutes for the other occupants of the room to digest what they heard.


End file.
